1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internal combustion engine repair equipment and more particularly to automobile engine honing plates for use during machining of the engine block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Honing plates have been utilized for the same purpose as the present invention but have been comprised of flat plates of uniform thickness. They produce a stressing and distortion of an engine block which does not accurately simulate the normal operating stress and distortion of an engine caused by the bolt-on components such as cylinder heads and intake manifolds. The more accurately a honing plate can simulate the natural operating stress and the distortion of the engine, the more accurately will the rebored and honed cylinder walls approximate their ideal shape within the assembled engine. The prior art therefore fails to simulate the stress and distortion required to produce high quality performance engines after honing and re-boring of the cylinder walls.